Three strange dogs
by Tunnel for Puppies
Summary: Haou, Judai, and Emiko get pets. The get dogs named Jehu, Johan, and Aiko. What could happen with these, "ordinary" dogs? Apparently, a lot. Rated for safety. Yaoi and OC Yuri. R&R please!
1. Adopting them

Me: New story! Writer's block!

Millie: We own nothing! It all belongs to those other people!

Me: I wish it did belong to me…

Millie: Stop whining!

Me: _chrisandersenyuki_, one of my new friends, is in this. She's the OC Bl-

Millie: Let them figure it out!

Both: Begin!

* * *

Haou was sitting in his room reading a book when Judai and Emiko barged in. Emiko jumped on Haou's bed while Judai sat down on the floor. Both were wearing huge smiles which Haou wasn't sure was good or bad. Sometimes, their smiles were good, telling him they were gonna do something fun. Other times, it was bad, telling him he had to hide from them.

"Should I be happy or go hide?" he asked while not looking up from his book.

"Happy!" said Emiko.

"Mom and dad just said that we could get our own pets," said Judai.

"Seriously?" asked Haou.

"Yup! I'm getting a puppy!" said Emiko.

"Wow. The old man and woman are letting us get pets…what did you do and/or say?"

"Well…" started Judai.

"You used the puppy dog eyes, didn't you?"

"You know us so well."

Haou smiled. He turned back to his book. It was about a boy who had a dog. He had always wanted one. But their parents never allowed pets into their house. He was a little shocked that Emiko and Judai had gotten their parents to agree.

He turned back to his younger siblings and saw them talking about something. Since he hadn't been paying attention, he didn't know what they were talking about. He decided he'd ask.

"Hey, what're you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Oh Judai said something about not wanting to name his dog," said Emiko.

"His dog?"

"Yeah, mom and dad said that we're only allowed to get dogs. But I'm gonna find one that has already been named," said Judai.

"It's lazy, but I don't feel like finding a name for mine either. And if I do have to name mine, I'll name her Jazz," said Emiko.

"Jazz?" asked Haou.

"Hey! It's a cute name!"

"Says you," says Judai, "But guess what I learned from Blackria-chan!"

"What?" asked Haou.

"Well, tomorrow we're going to the pound. And she told me that she works there for a part time job! She's like a vet!"

"No way!" said Emiko.

"Yes way! She told me she could help us pick out our dogs!"

"Alright. This should be good. And fun," said Haou

"How?" asked Emiko.

"Easy. Now you don't have to name your dog."

Emiko smiled as realization dawned on her. She jumped up for joy, shaking Haou's bed. Haou smiled and pulled something off of his bedside table. He turned toward a wall and held up the paper.

"Emiko Yuki. She's a bundle of energy and joy. Playful. And, she can be yours for seven easy payments of 19.95. Call now and you can get Judai Yuki for free," he said with a straight face.

Emiko threw a pillow at him while Judai glared. Haou laughed a little and put the paper back down. He yawned and so did his younger siblings. They each said good night and went back to their rooms. Haou turned off the light in his room and fell asleep.

*somewhere else…*

A tealish-blue dog with emerald-green eyes jumped up and tackled another dog of the same color but with orange eyes. A puppy that had emerald eyes with a bit of orange swirled in just watched the other dogs fight.

"_Jehu! I'm gonna kick your ass!"_ said the first dog.

"_Bite me, Johan!" _said the second dog.

"_You two are stupid,"_ said the puppy.

"_Shut up Aiko!"_ both dogs yelled.

The puppy just sighed. The first was Johan, the second oldest. The second was Jehu, the oldest. And the last was Aiko, the youngest. They all lived in the pound with other dogs and cats and etc. But they weren't just ordinary dogs.

They were royalty. They were from the animal kingdom where animals could change into humans. They had gotten kicked out until they found their mates. They had gotten kicked out half a year ago after learning their mates would be in Domino City. They had been waiting here in the pound ever since.

The door to the pound opened up and someone walked in. It was a girl with long black hair with red strips throughout it that fell to her waist and silver eyes. It was now nine o'clock in the morning; opening time. She walked over to the pin with the three bluenette dogs and separated Johan from Jehu.

"Come on guys, you don't have time for this," she said as she yawned a bit.

Her name tag had a smiley face and the name, "Blackria," on it. Aiko smiled. She liked Blackria. She was nice and kept her brothers from fighting all the time. Blackria reached down and pet Aiko on the top of her head. Aiko enjoyed being pet sometimes. Now was one of those times.

"Hey, Aiko. Have you been watching Jehu and Johan for me?" Blackria asked as she smiled.

Aiko barked and nodded. Blackria chuckled and went into a back room. She grabbed some food and went around to feed each animal. She came back to the bluenette dogs and sat in a chair next to them. She was always wondering why they never ate the dog food.

"Alright guys. I need you to be on your best behavior. My friends are coming to pick out three dogs. And if you're not good, you wont get recommended. I know how much each of you like them," she said.

The dogs sat at attention. They knew who she was talking about. She was talking about Haou, Judai, and Emiko. The adorable siblings that they believed were their mates. They seemed like kittens, if you look at it from a different way. Blackria chuckled once more.

After about three hours, the brunette siblings walked in. It had taken them a while since they couldn't decide on which breeds of dogs they wanted to get. They had decided that which ever ones they got, they'd find out the breed of them. Emiko went over to a few Labrador Retrievers. She thought they were cute.

"Emiko," called Blackria.

Emiko looked up and smiled. She walked over to her sister like friend.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You wanna meet Aiko?" asked Blackria.

"Aiko? Who's she?"

"Come on. I'll show all of you the three dogs I found a half year ago."

She walked over to the three bluenette dogs who were playing, ahem fighting ahem, and gave them a glare before giving a smile. The brunette siblings walked over to the dogs and their eyes widened a bit. They. Were. ADORABLE. Emiko "aww"ed over their cuteness. She spotted Aiko and smiled.

"Hey, is she Aiko?" she asked.

"Yup. The one with the orange eyes is Jehu and the one with the green eyes is Johan," said Blackria.

Johan and Jehu sat up like show case dogs while Aiko just rolled her eyes at her brothers. She, "yipped" when she was suddenly picked up and hugged tight to Emiko's chest. Emiko nuzzled the top of Aiko's head and smiled.

"I like her! She's so cute! I wanna get her!" she said.

"I like Johan. He seems nice and sweet," said Judai as he pet Johan's head.

Johan secretly smirked as he watched Haou just stare at Jehu and Jehu stare back.

"_What's wrong Jehu? Afraid he wont want you?"_ he teased.

"_Shut up Johan!"_ said Jehu as he lunged for Johan.

Johan ran away from Jehu but his space was limited thanks to the small tank. Haou smiled. Jehu reminded him a little bit of, well, him. He smiled and grabbed Jehu before he could kill Johan with his claws.

"Jehu is perfect," he said.

"Perfect? He just attacked Johan!" said Judai as he grabbed Johan.

"Do they always act like this?" asked Emiko.

Both Aiko and Blackria nodded. Emiko chuckled. Blackria got all the adoption papers together and let the brunettes sign them. The dogs officially belonged to them. They bought collars for the bluenette dogs and headed home.

Never once, noticing the magical dust left in the air by the three dogs.

* * *

Me: Whoa, not much of Johan, Jehu, and Aiko, is there?

Millie: Nope! But it's still pretty good!

Me: Well, review!

Both: Please! *stares down at review button*


	2. At home

Me: Few! An update!

Millie: Took awhile, but we got it up.

Me: Fighting off major writers block!

Millie: She's doing good with it too.

Both: Begin!

* * *

As they arrived at the huge mansion that was the Yuki household, Judai suddenly had a thought. He looked down at Johan who was walking beside him. He suddenly felt a strange attraction pull him to the blue dog. He shrugged it off as nothing. The attraction could've just been that he liked being around Johan already.

Haou had an evil smirk on his face. He had a pretty good idea of what he'd train Jehu to do. Lots of tricks that involved hurting people and protecting him. He'd also train Jehu to fight. Who knows. It may actually come in handy. That, and it's funny to watch Jehu and Johan fight. Haou also really liked Jehu.

Emiko, on the other hand, was too clueless to notice anything. She was thinking about how she and Aiko would be together always. Dog was man's best friend. In this case, girl's best friend. Aiko reminded Emiko of herself. She'd always just watch as her brothers fought, sometimes commenting on it.

Johan knew of his attraction to the youngest brunette boy. He figured that they were destined mates; Judai did fit the description after all. The elders of the kingdom had said, "Your mate will have duo-colored brown hair. A dark brown at the base of his head and a light brown at the top. He will have beautiful brown eyes." Judai fit that description too well.

Jehu liked that he made Haou happy. He made a mental note that Haou liked violence. He had already figured out that he and Haou were destined mates. He had gotten more info from the elders, unlike his younger siblings who got less info. He had gotten the name of his mate along with the description. And what other boy named Haou had duo-colored brown hair and golden eyes?

Aiko was aware of Emiko's clueless and naive nature. This is some of the description she had gotten from the elders. Emiko looked like her brothers except she had golden eyes with brown swirled into them. She was clueless and that was one of her weak points. But she didn't have a dirty mind like her older brothers.

As the kids walked toward their rooms, they passed by the den, where their was luggage sitting. They all sighed. They knew why the luggage was in the den. Their parents were leaving again. They had just come back two days ago and they were leaving _again._

"Mom! Dad! Where are you going this time?" asked Judai.

Mrs. Yuki came into the living room wearing expensive clothing. She didn't usually wear this type of clothing but she was headed to France for an important movie role. She'd be away for at least seven months. Mr. Yuki came in wearing an expensive suit. He had an important meeting to attend to in America. If he didn't go, he could miss the chance to get an important merger done.

"We'll be back in a few months," said Mrs. Yuki.

"Don't get into trouble and don't give anyone any trouble," said Mr. Yuki while looking at Judai and Emiko.

For some strange reason, Judai and Emiko almost always got in trouble. Way more than Haou. And Haou was the evil one. A few maids carried the luggage out of the house while Mr. and Mrs. Yuki said goodbye to their kids.

"We'll see you in a few months," said Mrs. Yuki as she kissed each of her kids.

"Have fun and stay out of trouble," said Mr. Yuki.

He ruffled Judai's hair and kissed Emiko. He nodded to Haou, silently telling him to watch over his younger siblings. Soon, Mr. and Mrs. Yuki were gone. The brunette kids sighed and smiled sadly. They looked down at the bluenette dogs who were looking up at them sympathetically.

"_Hey, cheer up, Emi-chan. You still have us," _said Aiko.

Emiko smiled and kneeled down. Even if Aiko was a puppy, she was still pretty big. She hugged Aiko and then started walking up to her room with Aiko following close behind.

Johan tugged at Judai's shirt a bit. Judai smiled and started walking toward the door that led to the backyard. They'd play a few games for a bit. It would at least cheer Judai up a little. That's why Johan had did something about it.

"Well, Jehu, just you and me. Wanna watch a bit of TV?" Haou asked Jehu.

Jehu nodded.

"_Nothing better to do. And if I get to be with you I don't really care,"_ he said.

They sat on the couch. Haou was sitting with Jehu's head in his lap. He turned on the TV and they started watching some mind numbing show that caught their attention. But this moment didn't last for long.

_Ding-dong_

That was the door. The bell could be heard throughout the whole house and in the backyard for just in case reasons. Haou was about to get up when someone came running into the den with four other people following behind. He sighed when he saw who was here.

"How'd you guys get in?" he asked.

"That's not nice. We don't get a hi?" asked Fubuki.

"I just saw Blackria. You guys said you had something better to do. No, you don't get a hi."

Emiko and Aiko walked in at this moment. Emiko smiled when she saw that a few friends had come over. She was puzzled as to why Blackria was there again but didn't say anything about it. Judai and Johan then walked in.

Asuka noticed something different about the three brunette siblings. Like, the fact that each had a weirdly colored, but cute, dog. She pointed it out.

"Hey, when'd you guys get dogs?" she asked.

"Oh, today. Blackria told us she worked at the pound and decided to help us out," said Judai as he sat down on the floor with Johan sitting next to him.

"It's not gonna bite, is it?" asked Manjoume as he poked at Johan.

Johan growled at him. Judai pet Johan on the head a bit and he calmed down.

"_Fine. I'll calm down for now. But I swear, if he does that again I'll bite off a few appendages,"_ he said.

"_Johan, you know you shouldn't- wait. Is that Ryou?" _asked Jehu.

Aiko and Johan looked over to Ryou. Indeed they did recognize him. He was one of their friends back in the kingdom. He had left to find his mate. Jehu figured that he must have already found his mate since he was in his human form.

"_Ryou?"_ exclaimed Johan.

Ryou looked his way and gave a small smile. He understood them loud and clear but didn't show it. He didn't need to let anyone get suspicious. Johan knew Ryou had heard him and figured the same thing. He looked to Jehu.

"_Suspicion. I know,"_ said Jehu.

"Fubuki, didn't you used to have a dog?" asked Judai.

"Yeah. But he ran away," said Fubuki.

He was lying. His dog was standing right next to him. And who was standing right next to him? Ryou of course!

"Why'd you get dogs?" asked Manjoume.

"Mom and dad said that's all we could get. Mom doesn't really like much other pets except cats and dad's allergic to cats," said Haou.

"Where are Mr. and Mrs. Yuki anyway?" asked Asuka.

"You just missed them. They left only a few minutes ago. They'll be back in a few months," said Emiko.

"Oh. Well, we thought we'd stop by for a bit. Blackria was on her break and suggested we come visit real quick," said Ryou.

"Well, it was still good to see you. Later," said Fubuki.

Asuka, Fubuki, Blackria, and Ryou started leaving. Manjoume stared at Judai for a bit before smiling and winking. Judai blushed a light pink blush and turned his head away. Johan noticed the blush and growled at Manjoume.

"_Back off, asshole. He's mine,"_ he said.

Manjoume glared at Johan before leaving. Jehu seemed to be laughing at Johan. Haou was chuckling because it was funny when Judai blushed. Aiko just rolled her eyes as did Emiko who was smiling. She sat down in her favorite chair with Aiko on her lap.

Haou turned back to the TV as did Jehu. Johan and Judai rested on the floor in front of the TV also. Not much needed to be said or done so they just watched TV until dinner was ready. The three bluenette dogs were having their own conversation, though.

"_I don't like Manjoume,"_ Johan said bluntly.

"_You wouldn't like anyone that flirted with your mate,"_ said Jehu.

"_Coming from the one that was thinking about killing Asuka for staring at Haou,"_ Aiko mumbled.

"_Shut it, imouto-chan."_

"_What're we gonna do about the others?"_ asked Johan.

"_Keep them away from our mates. Duh."_

"_Obviously it wont be that easy."_

"_We can ask Ryou to help,"_ suggested Aiko.

"_It's a plan then,"_ said Jehu.

The three brunette siblings had no idea what their, "pets," had planned and wouldn't know for awhile.

* * *

Me: I don't own anything! There's the disclaimer! If I did, the yaoi would be obvious in the Anime and Manga.

Millie: Tell us what you thought in a review.

Me: You already know about flames. You like it but wont admit it.

Johan: No one's touching my Ju-chan.

Me: Shush! Don't give anything away.

Judai: We're in for lots of chaos, aren't we?

Millie: Yup.

All: Review!


	3. That night

Me: Here's your update! *pops wheely in wheelchair*

Millie: Hey! Be careful!

Me: Yeah, yeah. Well, here's that update you wanted.

Millie: Yup! We hope you liked it!

Me: There's a bit of rivalshipping in this one...

Millie: Don't get mad at us.

Both: Begin!

* * *

That night, Judai, Haou, and Emiko went to bed with the Johan, Jehu, and Aiko sleeping next to them in bed. They weren't afraid the dogs were dirty because they had given them baths, and THAT was just a disaster. No matter what they did, the three didn't like getting into the water and just sitting still. At least, that's what it SEEMED like. But why was that?

Well, the first reason was that Johan and Judai had taken a bath together. Johan was a bit embarrassed since Judai and him were naked in the same bath. He knew Judai was his mate but he didn't think he'd see Judai naked so soon. And he thought that when they saw each other naked, he'd be in human form and they'd be getting ready to, you know, make babies.

The second reason was that Haou kept squirting shampoo at Jehu. The first time was an accident. The rest were on purpose. Jehu endured the torture because it made Haou laugh. A few times he fought back by splashing Haou but in the end Haou had won the little war. Jehu refused to believe this but that's because he's stubborn. They still had fun but the bathroom ended up dripping wet. Plus, Jehu had gotten some nice eye candy since Haou had to take off his shirt.

The third reason was because Emiko was very playful. Because of this, she kept slipping and falling. Aiko chuckled at her because it was kinda funny. Once, she had fallen and ended up in the bathtub with Aiko. They had splashed around and ended up soaking Emiko's clothes and all the towels. But in the end Aiko had gotten cleaned.

The six gathered in Haou's room before they went to bed. That's what they always did. They would gather in Haou's room since his was in between Emiko's and Judai's. They had their meetings in his room along with tea most of the time. It was their type of family time when their parents weren't there.

Judai was sitting on the floor laying against Johan, Emiko was in the big, comfy, chair with Aiko on her lap, and Haou was on the bed with Jehu laying half on his lap. They were all laughing because they each had shared what had happened in the separate bathrooms. Jehu, Johan, and Aiko were also having their own conversation about what happened.

"You should've seen Johan! I seriously thought he was blushing! I don't think he likes being seen by other people," said Judai with a chuckle.

"_If only that were the truth,"_ said Johan.

"No matter what I did, Jehu splashed me back. We started a mini war but in the end, I won," said Haou.

"_Sure you did, babe,"_ said Jehu.

"I think Aiko laughed at me when I slipped into the tub. She certainly had that look on her face," said Emiko with a smile.

"_Of course I laughed. You're one strange girl," _said Aiko.

The three bluenette dogs switched positions so they were nuzzling the brunettes. The three kids were surprised but hugged their, "pets," anyway.

"I'm getting tired guys. Johan and I are heading back to our room," said Judai while standing and stretching.

"Are you really tired? Or are you going to your room to call your _boyfriend_?" asked Emiko mockingly.

"_Say what?"_ Johan jumped up and looked at Judai.

Judai blushed a bright red and looked away. He grabbed Johan and dragged the dog out of the room to their shared bedroom. He didn't want Haou and Emiko to know that's what he was actually gonna do. It was sort of a routine he had.

Every night before Judai went to bed, he would call Manjoume since they were kind of dating. The only reason they hadn't kissed earlier was because they were in front of others. They had decided they wouldn't show too much of that mushy crap in front of their friends and family. Although, they do have some very passionate kisses from time to time.

Johan was not happy. Learning that Judai already had a boyfriend made him want to hit something. Or preferably someone, which is Judai's boyfriend. He was glad he could understand conversations in this dog form. He listened carefully as Judai dialed in the number and held his pillow to his chest like some school girl who had just gotten kissed on her first date.

Judai listened to the rings until he heard his boyfriend pickup. He could tell by the tone in Manjoume's voice that he was happy he called. They started a long conversation about their upcoming date.

"So! Where are you taking me?" asked Judai.

"Now, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" asked Manjoume.

Judai giggled. Johan growled. He was NOT gonna stand for this. He started barking to keep the conversation from going on. Judai looked to Johan.

"Hey! Johan! I'm trying to talk here! Come on, boy, quiet down a bit," he said.

"_Hell no! You're mine and mine alone! I refuse to share with anyone! Especially not that prick! He's not your destined mate dammit!" _Johan yelled/barked.

"_Shut the Hell up, Johan!" _Jehu yelled from Haou's room.

"Shut your dog up, Judai!" Haou yelled.

"I'm trying! He wont calm down!" Judai yelled back.

The door opened and in walked Jehu and Aiko. They both bit Johan and he shut up. They walked back out and went back to their rooms. Judai stared a little shocked.

"_They didn't have to bite me, though," _Johan grumbled as he laid down next to Judai on the bed.

"Are you ok, babe?" asked Manjoume.

"Yeah, Johan was a bit upset but he's alright now. I have to go. I'm getting sleepy," said Judai.

"Alright. See you tomorrow night at seven."

"Right. Kisses."

Judai hung up the phone and fell back on his bed dramatically like some giddy school girl. He hugged Johan to his chest like a girl would a teddy bear. He sighed dreamily.

"Good night Johan," he said.

"_I don't know about that. But when I'm through with that other boy, you will have good nights," _said Johan quietly.

They both fell asleep.

In Haou's room, Haou and Jehu were having a staring contest. The first to blink had to cuddle, yes _cuddle,_ up to the other one. Just think, it's Haou and Jehu. Cuddling isn't the manliest thing ever so they're trying to see who has to cuddle up to who. Jehu had nodded in agreement to this little contest.

Haou's eyes were currently twitching. He couldn't stand it anymore and blinked. He fell back on his bed and let out a frustrated sigh. Jehu seemed like he was laughing. Haou threw a pillow at Jehu and smiled when Jehu stopped laughing.

"_Don't be a sore loser, _Haou-chan_," _said Jehu, saying the, "Haou-chan," part in human.

Haou thought he was just sleepy when he heard Jehu say, "Haou-chan," but it still made him angry. He tackled Jehu to the bed and wrapped him in a blanket. Jehu whined and tried to unwrap himself without becoming human yet.

When he found he couldn't, he fell back on the bed. Haou chuckled and grabbed another blanket. He unwrapped Jehu from the blanket and snuggled up to the warm dog. Jehu was a bit bigger than Haou so he placed a protective paw over the brunette.

"Good night, Jehu," said Haou.

"_Good night, Haou-chan,"_ said Jehu.

They both fell asleep.

In Emiko's room, she had already fallen asleep with Aiko as soon as she got back. She had been up all day and had skipped her nap so, naturally, she was tired. Aiko had slept on top of the girl (wow that sounds dirty), to keep her warm since she had seen Emiko shiver.

The three bluenette siblings fell asleep, each thinking about their mates. The three brunette siblings fell asleep, thinking about staying with their new friends forever. But each had a strange dream. A dream of Johan, Jehu, and Aiko becoming human and marrying them. They didn't know that dream would come true…

* * *

Me: There you have it!

Millie: Review!

Angel: Here's a preview!

_Johan: I'm gonna make you wish you never met Judai!_

_Manjoume: That damn dog is getting on my nerves..._

_Judai: This can't end well..._

Millie: That's all!

Me: Yup!

Both: Review!


	4. Important message

Tony: I'm terribly, truly sorry! I've had a lot on my mind lately and there are LOTS of reasons for it. I need to explain it at least a little or else you'll think I'm just SUPER lazy.

Millie: For one, she has problems. Lots of problems. But don't worry! She's on a few medications.

Angel: She also told us she has writers block. Don't be mad at her.

Millie: Next, we need time. Lots of birthdays this month and there's a Halloween party we're going to and we're also helping to plan it.

Angel: For those people like, **chrisandersenyuki**, **Avatarjasmin**, and** ChibiHikariIchi**, who know what's going on deeply, Tony has something to say.

Tony: I'm so sorry for not telling you I'm on meds. Doctors told me not to make too many people worry.

Angel: We'll be back with the next chapter as soon as the writers block is gone. We're all having it and _I'm _blaming Tony.

Millie: Idiot. Writer's block isn't contagious. Alright, we're going now.

Tony: See you next time guys! Don't be mad at me, please! I'm not the best but I'm not the worse! It's nice to know that the people reading this still care!

Millie: For those who don't care, well, *flicks a rather mean finger at the heartless people*

Angel: Gotta go! *wheels Tony away*

Tony: *looks back* See you guys later! *yawns*

Millie: *glares at heartless people* I'm watching you. If you flame saying that this is nothing I WILL make sure you never flame our profile again. It's not a threat, I could never come find you, but there are ways to keep you from ever reviewing anything on our profile ever again.


	5. Finding out about the past

Me: FUCK YES.

Millie: We're back.

Angel: FUCK YES.

Millie: They're happy.

Me and Angel: FUCK YES.

Millie: New chapter. If you don't understand something, review.

Me: FUCK- Oh, wait. When you get there, you'll know it's a flashback.

* * *

Johan awoke in the middle of the night and headed for the door. He pushed it open and walked down the hall. He waited next to Haou's bedroom for Jehu who walked out and nodded. They walked down the hall to Emiko's room where Aiko was already waiting for them.

They nodded to each other and, in a bright flash of light, changed. Jehu was now a young man. He had messy teal hair like his fur, the same neon-orange eyes, but he was wearing a black T-shirt, tight black jeans, and a pair of black boots. He had a mature looking face that would make girls swoon over him.

Johan had changed into a young man similar to his older brother. He had the same messy teal hair, and the same mature face. The only difference were the eyes. Johan's eyes were an emerald-green. He was wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and blue and white boots. He had a smile that would make girls blush.

Aiko had changed into a young girl a little similar to her brothers. She had longer teal hair that was still messy and her eyes were green with orange swirled into them. She had the usual frame of a teenage girl except her chest was just a bit smaller, making her seem a bit boyish. She was wearing a grey T-shirt, grayish jeans, and grey boots.

"You ready?" asked Jehu.

"Whenever you are," said Johan.

Aiko just nodded. They walked through the halls of the huge house and came to the front door. Jehu made sure to grab the key hanging next to the door and they quickly slipped outside. They were going somewhere important, and would need a key to get back into the house.

As the three walked the streets, they stopped by Fubuki's house, where they picked up Ryou. The four needed to take a quick trip into the forest. They were meeting someone, and Ryou had a message to deliver. They also needed to know of something important that may have been happening. Better safe than sorry.

They walked for about thirty minutes before they arrived at a clearing in the forest. A small lake sat in the middle of the clearing with someone sitting in front of the lake. They each stopped and bowed respectively. The person stood up and turned around to reveal a boy with teal hair and grey eyes that looked a bit like Ryou.

Believe it or not, this was Ryou's younger brother, as well as a member of the High Council. The boy was chosen as a member of the High Council the day he was born. He was forbidden to find a mate. All council members were. But this boy was different. He was determined to find a mate and was positive he would.

The boy smiled cutely and bowed back, showing respect. They all sat in a semi-circle at the edge of the lake, the boy in the middle. He quickly made an image of the brunette siblings appear in the lake. The Andersen siblings stared a bit longingly at their brunettes. They were to protect them as well as be their mates. It was part of their life.

"I see you've found your mates," said the boy.

"Yeah, we have. But-" Johan was cut off by the boy's chuckle.

"But you're having a problem with the fact that Judai has a boyfriend."

"Yeah. How do I get rid of him without Judai seeing it was my fault?"

"It's simple." The boy made the picture of the Yuki siblings disappear. He brought up a picture of Manjoume from a few days ago. He was kissing another person. "Find someway to expose his secret, and Judai will leave him. Simple."

"Shou, it wouldn't be that simple," Jehu started.

Shou's head snapped up and he looked to Jehu sharply. His eyes narrowed a bit and took on an almost terrifying glow.

"Jehu, you wouldn't be _doubting_ me, would you?" Shou asked eerily calm. Ryou knew he had to intervene.

"Younger brother, I have seen something surrounding the city. It looked like a very dark cloud," he said.

Shou stopped glaring at Jehu to quickly make a picture of Domino City appear. He concentrated hard, and a thick cloud of darkness appeared, mainly circling the Yuki grounds. A few dark shadows appeared and tried to enter the bedrooms that Johan, Jehu, and Aiko knew to be Judai's, Haou's, and Emiko's. They were shocked when a bright white light (A/N: Rhymes!) surrounded the windows.

Shou nodded his head slightly after the light disappeared. He blew gently onto the lake and the water rippled. The city changed into a kingdom. It was a large kingdom, and people roamed the city happily, peacefully. A few brown kittens ran through the kingdom, playing around, laughing happily. Each one had dark and light brown fur. Dark at the bottom, light at the top. A golden and brown eyed kitten was in the front, a brown eyed kitten behind her, and a golden eyed kitten following him.

Everyone immediately recognized the kingdom as the Western Kingdom. Their ties with the Western Kingdom was very strong since they were from the Eastern Kingdom. As luck would have it, they all had family living in the Western Kingdom. And they visited every once in a while. They looked up at each other before Shou motioned for them to shush and pointed to the image a little more.

"Listen," Shou said.

Their was the sound of laughter. A bright light flashed in the image and the kittens had changed into three very familiar brunettes. They were wearing royal clothing that was a little ripped in some places. The youngest brunette smiled and hugged the older brunettes. They continued to walk until the came to a small stand where they had lunch.

The oldest brunette watched as his younger siblings ate. He sighed contentedly and bit into an apple.

"Emiko. Judai. You do know that someday we'll have to find our mates, right?" he asked.

"Yes, Haou. You tell us that _everyday_," Emiko said as she slurped up some noodles.

"I know. I'm just a little scared, I guess." Haou sighed and looked up at the sky. "What if my mate doesn't love me like I want him to? Or what if he's evil and will only use my body? I'm just scared."

"Haou. You'll be fine. You don't need to worry because me and Emiko are here. We'll always protect our older brother. You know that," Judai said, sounding mature.

"You're too mature for your own good when it comes to this topic," Emiko commented.

"And you?" Haou asked.

"I just hope that when I find my mate, we'll just know." Emiko looked up at Haou and smiled.

"I'm sure they will."

They finished eating and ran their way back to the huge castle, laughing and talking the whole way. They seemed happy, content with their lives. The image became distorted and a forest clearing was shown. The three brunettes were laying on the ground, bleeding from wounds. Dark clouds swirled around them, ready to strike if they tried to move, let alone get up. Haou kept both his arms wrapped securely around his younger siblings, refusing to let them go. He had the worse wounds.

Something in the woods was heard, and the clouds immediately disappeared when a bright light was flashed. Three bluenettes ran out of the woods and quickly grabbed the siblings. The one that looked like Jehu had Haou, the one that looked like Johan had Judai, and the one that looked like Aiko had Emiko. They were slowly rocking the brunettes, whispering words of comfort.

"You'll live," the Jehu look-alike said.

"No, we wont. The shadows have gotten too much of us. We'll die," said Haou gently. He panted slightly. The air was becoming too hard for him to breathe. The same went for Emiko and Judai.

"No. Please don't die," the Johan look-alike said while nuzzling into Judai's neck.

"I want to live, Johan. I really do. But I can't…" Judai coughed up a bit of blood. "I'm sorry…"

The Aiko look-alike was holding back tears. She couldn't show that she was cracking. Emiko had been her whole world, as Haou was Jehu's and Judai was Johan's. She held Emiko close.

"Emi-chan…" she said.

"Maybe…" Emiko stopped to take a shaky breath. "Maybe another lifetime. I love you…" Emiko closed her eyes with a content smile. She was the first gone. Aiko held her limp body close, crying softly into her soul mate's long brown hair.

"I'll be stronger when we next meet, Jehu. I promise. I love you," Haou said before kissing Jehu's cheek and falling limp, the warmth gone from his body.

Jehu held Haou close, not caring for the blood staining his clothes. It was the blood of his soul mate. The one he had _loved_ since they had first met.

Judai smiled and stroked Johan's cheek. He just shook his head slightly.

"Reincarnation. Don't forget. Please. I love you so much," Judai said before he closed his eyes, all color draining from his face. Johan held Judai close, silently crying into the nape of Judai's neck.

"I love you," the three said at the same time.

A light flashed slightly and went back to the picture of the sleeping brunettes. They each had a content smile on their faces. For some reason, this slightly broke the Andersen siblings' hearts. Those were the same smiles they had worn when they had died in their past lives. It was just saddening.

"Do you see? If they aren't protected, the same mistakes will be made twice. Search for your memories, and keep what happened from ever happening again. This is their last chance. The stars are aligning, and their blood must be awakened soon," Shou explained.

He stood and the images disappeared. He walked toward the woods, and disappeared. Ryou stared helplessly at his friends who seemed slightly distressed. After learning about their past life, they knew that if they didn't find out the mistakes they had made before, their mates would die. And there would be no second chance like the gods had given them. They had to work fast.

"Is there any way I can help?" Ryou asked.

"Distract everyone so we can sneak in," Jehu said suddenly.

Ryou nodded. They started the long journey back to the city. Everything would need to fall into place. And it had to start with getting rid of people like Manjoume and Asuka, who were eyeing their mates. They needed some distraction so they could sneak past everyone and find their rightful places in the Yuki siblings' hearts.

But they had no idea of how much harder that would be for them the next day…

* * *

Millie: FUCK YES.

Me: She's now happy. She got to read one of her favorite fics again.

Angel: And we've finally updates this story~~~

Millie: Review!

All three: FUCK YES.


	6. An OTHER message

Tony: *sigh* I'm sorry. *goes to finish sulking/crying*

Millie: She's been in a slump. But there are other reasons.

Jacob: *dramatic anime crying* My baby sister has lost her muse! She has no means to write without anything to write about! *Tony sniffs from corner*

Millie: *glares at Jacob for a moment* Anyway… Tony's favorite teacher passed away a short while ago and he wanted her at his funeral. She went, saw him in his casket, and nearly cried herself to death. I seriously thought she'd drown herself with tears.

Angel: Now, you're probably wondering, 'Tony had a favorite teacher? I thought all her teachers hated her!' Wrong. Her Geography teacher absolutely loved her. Tony could come to class forty-five minutes late, she could give him the oldest excuse in the book, and he'd still laugh and let her make up the work she missed. She had the best grade in the class.

Jacob: Oh, her brothers, Riley, Max, and Sean, they're gonna be overseas in Russia for three months. It's part of an exchange student program. They'll be living in someone's house and three brothers are coming to live with us. We don't know who they are yet, but we hope they're as cool as the Kill Brothers.

Millie: So don't get mad at her. Thank you.

Tony: I miss you all. *sniff*


End file.
